Devil
by x line-chan x
Summary: [yuffentineoneshotsongfic] A night filled with hope carried by the wind


So, hey people!! Line-Chan here, presenting you her first fan fiction (well the one that made it out alive anyway ) .Was inspired to write this while listening to "devil" By Staind and I would highly recommend loading the song, since…it rocks P

So please enjoy and any criticism is welcome

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of the material used in this FAN fiction since FF:VII belongs to Square Enix© and the song "devil" belongs to Staind !!!

**Devil**

_She sits alone again  
And tries her best not to pretend  
That all she used to live for  
Was the love that wasn't there_

Sobs echoed through the ancient hallways, chocking and strangling to the ignorant ears that heard. All but her sobs, tolled silent bells into the deep night.

The empress sat up in tremors, with shaking shoulders, carrying her deeper and deeper into her despair. Months had passed but still her heart ached in pain, as if it had been ripped out by the hand of one who had deceived yet loved her so. The dreams would not leave, as if to taunt her even more into insanity. Yet again had she experienced one, which left her blood cold, her heart crushed, and her eyes, once alive, now clinging to a thread of hope.

But the hope was sure to be gone; the love had faded he had said on that day. The day in her nightmares held the man of her dreams yet in a twisted faith it was he who instilled her with tragedy and sorrow.

_And every time she needs to do the things  
That she believes  
Will fill the void inside of her  
Because he was never there_

She was ruler of her country by day but by night her perfect mask would crumble into a pile of ash. Nothing was the same anymore without him. Nothing she said or did made her feel more alive even watching over her people. Nothing was the same at all even if it never had been routine. Her spark was gone no matter what she did.

_And she says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

She rose from her bed and walked with halting steps over to her window. Climbing onto the window frame she dangled her feet out into the chilling air, so cold it reminded her of him.

No, he was warm, deep inside, a place she caught a glimpse of before everything fell apart. And now she was cold, frozen like a love of 30 years.

"Always and forever …don't forget… "She spoke to the sky, her words carried away with the wind.

_He tries to sleep again  
And wonders when the pain will end  
The cuts, they may run deeper than his cracking outer shell_

The sleepless night came to greet him with a soft kiss on his pale lips, in turn fleeing in a rushing rattle. He sat up slowly, a lean hand resting on his head as if to prevent it from dropping off.

The dream again. The nameless dream that recalled the day he had destroyed everything between them, in the hope of saving her from himself.

In the end, it was one more sin he could never be forgiven of, he thought to himself.

_He looks with tired eyes  
At all the people hypnotized  
And wonders what can save him  
From his self created hell._

His sleep would not return to him…just as he deserved. He felt the cold from the outside more so now and turned to face the window, the flimsy curtains floating in the biting breeze. His feet carried him toward it and his eyes wandered across the ink – spilled sky.

The curtains kissed his lips and nipped his shoulders and softly he could hear a whispered promise…

"Always and forever …don't forget… "

…carried by the wind

_And he says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

He stepped through the vale that separated him from the outside world and spoke…

"Always and forever…and I never could…"

…his voice drifting of like a forlorn echo

_But I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil_

Yuffie hung her head low and shed her tears silently for hope but not despair. Maybe hope dangled on a string but it was just a bit heavier…

Message from the wind…

"Always and forever…and I never could…"

Droplets came parachuting down, greeting the earth in a hail of kisses.

Vincent held his cool palm out to catch the tears from up above...and moved his hand to touch his face…

In revelation he exhaled in thought…

It smelt of spring and hope…

It was her…


End file.
